Heimdal Kero
Heimdal Kero was an influential political figure of Sylphestia then Tasya. Story A Talented Schemer Heimdal's Kero noble family was constantly in rivalry with the Astel family for the throne of Sylphestia. Among the many events of a centuries-long grudge, Heimdal managed to kill Regis Astel, the previous king who assassinated his father, and retook the throne. He then took drastic measures to prevent the throne from being taken from him, including dealing with the mysterious Meldan. Heimdal also went to great lengths in order to eliminate Sirius Astel, the last rival who possessed the rights to the throne. As he almost managed to corner Sirius, the latter was helped by the enigmatic Tasha and escaped. Soon after, massive monsters came to claim Heimdal's world, seemingly bringing about his final demise. The Lost King However, Heimdal managed to survive and his existence persisted in the Empty Realm, where he was attracted to a strange weapon - the Alma Decepta of Regret. The weapon slowly enticed and lured Heimdal into wielding it - something that resulted in Heimdal getting overcome by The Nothing. After conquering many planes under the name of Lethe, Heimdal attempted to seize Tasya for himself. His rule could have been absolute if not for the intervention of Thalie Pinkojo. The young girl did everything in her power to break Heimdal free from his influence, using a mix of Technology and latent Sephira powers. She succeeded, and Heimdal and Thalie became lovers and rulers of the plane, eventually having a daughter, Rinate. Tasya's Ruler Heimdal started ruling Tasya with an iron hand, benefiting from its Guild System by recruiting people such as Claudius Bahn, Rhenia Knightmare and Miru Dokuni, creating the powerful Rule Eterna guild. However, he was quite annoyed upon seeing that not only did Sirius survive his world, but also became a hero in Tasya and the leader of the Lion's Heart guild. In order to settle the dispute once and for all, he challenged all main guilds to a massive guild tournament. Rule Eterna seemed to appear as clear winners at first - due to their optimized structure and influence - but Heimdal's battle with Sirius proved to be a center point as well. Neither of them, however, clearly managed to overtake the other. The battle was eventually interrupted by the appearance of hostile Qliphoth who kidnap Thalie. Heimdal's trickery allowed Thalie to escape long enough for the group to brutally overcome the Qliphoth. When Aracielle Tenkuro came, Heimdal had already retracted, planning for his coliseum's reconstruction while he and Thalie healed from their wounds. Appearance Heimdal is a tan-skinned, silver-haired and brown-eyed king wearing an intimidating silver and orange armor. HIs usual expression is that of thoughtfulness. Personality Heimdal is a schemer and a planner, borderline paranoid at times. He always thinks in terms of conspiracies and possible enemies, probably due to being the victim of many assassination attempts and seeing his father die due to one. Fearsomely intelligent, Heimdal is savvy enough to identify threats and knows several ways to get rid of them. Heimdal is also riddled with bitterness due to the weight of his failures in Sylphestia, something which, alongside Thalie's encouragement and admiration, drives him to be a triumphant king in Tasya - as a result, he tolerates no possible rivals and acts in an even more ruthless fashion due to the lingering influence of the Alma Decepta he still wields. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Barely so, but Heimdal has shown to be able to be a competent physical warrior, clashing against Sirius despite not being a trained fighter. * Technology Use: Heimdal is known as a talented master of mechanical devices, using them in order to oversee and control what he himself cannot, and to protect himself. * Glyph Magic: Heimdal performs magic using glyphs as magical sources or alternatively as traps to counter his enemies' movement. * Alma Decepta Regret: Heimdal can use the power of Lethe to make himself invisible, to perform feints, to alter memories or to manipulate existence in several other subtle ways. Storylines * A Lion's Heart features him. Trivia * Heimdall is a Nordic god of boundaries and warnings - and as for Kero, it is derived from Kerberos, Cerberus. * He has been compared several times - in-universe, at least - to The Lion King's Scar. Category:Character Category:Sylphestia Category:Nothing Category:Tasya